Marvin Marvin Reviews
CompliensCreator00 The name should be "Barfin Barfin". The plots are too generic and simple, but not in a good way. "Marvin gets addicted to chocolate" doesn't seem like a full episode! It seems like part of one. (Unless the part with the "Sweet tooth counts) The acting feels terrible. This show is litterally COMPOSED of gross-out jokes, and not even the kind that's slightly funny! This isn't even one of those shows where you need to catch a few episodes of it to get a review like Fish hooks, it's one where you need to only watch the COMMERCIALS and accidental snips of it from when you left the TV on. Plus they insulted Science when Prof. Wright was around. No one does that. I'm glad that when my bro decided to show me how bad it was that it glitched up at the beginning of the theme song. Nickelodeon has no hope. They'll just cancel/ruin any good ideas they get. Tuff Puppy RARELY comes on, and it's pretty much the last good one. Overall Score: -12/10, Z-- MissingNo. Marvin Marvin, the television show featuring an alien from outer space sent to Earth. First of all, the acting on this show is terrible, particularly from Marvin. He's an alien who's not used to Earth's lifestyle, but that doesn't mean he's scatterbrained and should be slapping himself. Alongside that, he doesn't seem realistic. His face expressions are forced and his body language is stiff. The plots are boring, uninteresting, and lame. I can't even force myself to watch an episode in one sitting! Not to mention how incredibly GROSS it is! I mean, why does he chug down gallons of chocolate? How come his sweet tooth is so giant? How come he has his hearing organs in his BUTT? It's lame, it's unfunny, it's Marvin Marvin. Overall Score: / 10 MissingNo. here! Talk with me! 01:45, December 31, 2012 (UTC) AwesomeCartoonFan01 I watched about 5-10 minutes of the first episode. What I think of it? WHAT THE HECK NICK?!? This show is DISGUSTING. There was one scene where Morvin (Moron and Marvin together) BARFED OUT Fruit Loops AND the milk. And another where he points out that his bottom is his ears. WTF?! Annd there goes my sanity. Anyway, we have the family. Are they likeable? Ehhhh. The kids are annoying (yeah being gangsta is, like, so cool). The parents? Well I didn't see much of them, but I DO feel sorry for them. Overall, the show sucks. The characters aren't likeable, the jokes are horrible, the plot's been overdone-ish. I give it one season. But if it gets another, I'm gonna go punch something. Score: -0/10 UMG I felt like I was going to....I DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYMORE after watching a few comerricals. Let's see: We have: *A worn-out plot *The most UNLIKABLE Character I've EVER seen on Nick, in 4 DIFFERENT SHOWS/MOVIES ALREADY *HORRIBLE JOKES Look, my teeth aren't the best in the world with sweets, and when that sick motherf*cker POURED A GALLON OF CHOCOLATE DOWN HIS THROAT, I LITERALLY THREW-UP. In a nutshell, this is a Live-Action version of Fanboy and Chum-Chum, which was DISGUSTING, but watchable. This is just 5000% worse. I can't wait for the Marvin Marvin epsiode where they have an adventure to pull sh*t out of their noses. Nick, you used to be decent. We had Old SpongeBob, (which brings back a TON of memories), Jimmy Neutron, and the Fairly Odd Parents. Now, we've been taken over by Nick Jr. half the time, and iCarly, (STILL ON EVERYDAY), Victorious, and this f*ck garbage. T.U.F.F Puppy is Nick's last shred of hope, but I haven't seen it on in weeks. ''-99999999999999999999999/10 The most likable episode was literally the Big Time Rush one.'' This is why you should stick to truTV. (Or Disney for 99% of y'all.) Dr. Akson from Neptune He's CC00's alien friend from Neptune. What does he say? He's not happy. He says: -10 Garblokz out of 1,000,000 Phantom R Bowser & Jr. I- I- I can't even. Ugh. Whatever. Straight to the facts, this show is downright horrible. NintendoChamp89 Since no one is giving reasons except for UMG, I'm actually going to say reasons. *Bad Jokes *Plot is generic/boring and so are the episodes *Can be too gross Tornadospeed Aamazing show I love it so much 3294896329861251523523525278990303000000000000000032/10 Maxwell The jokes arent even REMOTELY funny, the acting is so bad that a bag of dirt can do better. Marvin doesnt even look like an alien at ALL. heres my message to the creators.... Kajad I agree with what everyone else except Tornadospeed said. Lulz Some of my classmates liked it. Ugh. They said it's disgustingly awesome, but it's not. Very disgusting. Note: Never watch Blarfin Blarfin. Ever. 2: K-Zone (Philippines) wants me to watch it. Blech. Anyways, this show will be 0.5/10 (F). hal fred Category:Random Works! Category:Reviews Category:Pages by CompliensCreator00 Category:Fred Category:Freaks Category:Marvin Marvin Category:Some other 7th thing. Category:Retardedness Category:marvin sucks